Specter
Profile "Courage is not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it." Silent, efficient, resilient, and nimble. Specter is an operative in the Autobot faction, one who works best alone. A master of survival tactics and self reliance, believes efficiency and speed are vital to success. Armed with an energy-saber, devestating electric salvo, and a multitude of thrown projectiles in robot mode. Specter's also able to access restricted areas with the utmost ease, a silent and skilled scout who get's what he needs and gets out. In Hover-Car mode, he is able to reach speeds as high as 200 MPH ... but he's more or less defenseless. Specter's solace has conditioned him into a loner, often refusing aid when offered and operating 'off the grid' to the detriment of his health. History Was one of the first recruits into the Autobot militia, back when Sentinel Prime and Fortress Maximus lead opposing rival squads of nerds and boozers. Aided both camps with his subterfuge and stealth skills, far too jovial to refuse aid to either party. Eager to please, pleasant to be around, inquisitive, and happy. That is how Specter started out his existence with his new 'family'. Strange travellers from the 'future' showed up in their neck of the woods, stirring the proverbial hornet's nest, and sending Straxus on a personal mission to ascertain these time traveller's whereabouts and his ultimate fate. The time travelling Cybertronians were finally sent back to their proper time, and all was good in the world. Or so he thought. Fortress Maximus gave, what he though, a routine mission to the young spy. The mission was to Coludarr, to recieve and deliver a shipment of Energon, but some sort of calamity befell the crew of the 'Braxiss'. The ship never made it to the planet, at least not in the way intended. The 'Braxiss' collided with the Refinery's warehouse of Energon. A formal investigation was launched, and concluded that all crew members had died in the resulting series of explosions. Coludarr's facility was rigged into automated collection and the planet left void of any Transformer. Save for one. Specter somehow miraculously survived the ship's crash, and was now stranded on a foreign planet with no one, but himself, to rely on. A desperate struggle from day to day for sustenence and his own survival, the planet's own inhabitants hunting him down at every opportunity. Fast forward ten million years, and Specter was still at it on Coludarr. An expert on self reliance and tactical evasion, he survived in spite of his current conditions and enemies. In short, Jetfire discovered a datapad detailing Coludarr's operation and refinery. Curiosity got the better of the super nerd, and he lead a team there to discover if it was still active and what they could garner there about the past. Long story short, Specter confronted the team (which included Fortress Maximus) in the Refinery's foyer. Delerious from energy depletion, exhaustion, and the anger of ten million years alone ... caused Specter to crack. He attacked the team, with little care for his own being. Subdued moments later, his would be aggressors soon changed into his saviors ... as they toiled away to save him from laser core meltdown. Welcomed back into the ranks of the Autobots, Specter is an inigma. Someone who was long thought dead, expired from this plane of existence. And yet, he remains. Notes * If Specter is quiet, don't take offense. He's got issues. * But he's trying to work through them. :) * Happens to be Focus' newest student, seeking his brand of peace and insight. * Once had the habit of sneaking around and spying on his own faction, he's since stopped.. for the most part. * Has learned quite a bit from human interaction, mostly how to manipulate others into doing what he wants/needs. :/ Logs 2030 *Booze Run - Sentinel leads a contingent of enerhol thirsty bots right into a time displaced Astrotrain! *SPIES! - Specter and Cinder overhear some Decepticon plans, almost make it out unnoticed. *Specter Meets a Hooman - Specter and Andi chat, nothing special. *What's an Andi? - Introductions abound, Steeljaw sniffs something out. *Bring Out Your Dead - Some Autobots go about tending to the wounded after the attack on Iacon. *Rebuilding the D-Fence - Specter leads an operation to rebuild the automated turrets wrecked by the invaders. 2031 *Knife in the Dark.. - Jetfire and crew manage to find the Coludarr Energon Refinery, but an unexpected dinner guest arrives ... who has questionable ties to Fortress Maximus!! * Maybe Memories? - Specter awakens on the Steelhaven, to a crowded room of onlookers! * Motormaster Vs. Hun-grrr Gladitorial Combat - He spies on the Olympic match, like a sneaky-sneak! * 2031 Olympics - Maze Ahoy! Part 1 - Decepticons and Autobots combine their talents to navigate the maze. * Foxfire Gets an Upgrade - Assits and learns during Foxfire's integration of stealth technology. * Things That Make You Go Boom - Helps unearth a weapons cache, proves how old he is. :( * Pimp My Ride - Welcomes Decibel back into the land of the living, after Cyclonus nearly extinguished his flame. * Datapad Dilemmia - Specter meets some new friends, is puzzled by present-day technological advancement. * Driving Miss Lassiter - Escorts Andi Lassiter back to her home, they play catch-up along the way. * Self Maintenance - Specter applies some self chosen adjustments to his aerodynamics. 2032 * Shades of Gray - Follow up to 'The Archa-Yau Incident'; the crew arrives on Armeni and finds out the fate of the Archa-Yau crew. * New Iacon Gatecrashers - The Autobots must repel intruders at the New Iacon City gates. * Dead Bodies Everywhere! - Alerted to a disturbance (in the force?), Ultra Magnus leads the charge.. that has Specter crawling in a pile of corpses! * Butterflies and Bliss - Focus takes Specter under his study, tries to wear away at the robotic outer personality Specter displays. * Bumbling or Stumbling Introductions - Fanfare gets his directions crossed, delivering a package while drunk. * Project Shadowland - Specter gets some Bots up to date on the happenings, outlines a devious plan. * A Scout Returns - Backblast is welcomed back into the fold, Specter obliges with his own 'special' way. * Iacon General Hospital Physicals - What is says. :( Players Dinobut